


Fun It

by nothingelsematters



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Celebration sex, Fluff and Smut, Golden Globes afterparty, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, literally this is the least smuttiest smut I've ever written, more fluff and banter really than smut, old Maylor, old man sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: Roger and Brian celebrate after Bohemian Rhapsody sweeps the Golden Globes.





	Fun It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this is how blocky I've been that this is a Golden Globes celebratory fic omg.
> 
> Also...this turned into more fluff and banter than sex? I mean they have sex but...it's not the focus? I've confused myself.
> 
> Warning: if you don't want to read about two old dudes fucking, this is the wrong wrong fic for you.
> 
> Title is from the Roger song "Fun It": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxPQF4K5ocg

There was one advantage to getting older, Brian thought, as he shook hands with yet another person, and that was simply that the time it was socially acceptable to leave a party got earlier and earlier.

Even a party as big as the Golden Globes.

It wasn’t that he was impatient or anything. It _wasn’t_. It was just that Sarina had whispered in his ear earlier that she was planning a girl’s night in and _he wouldn’t mind having Roger spend the night, would he?_

It had been delivered with a saucy wink that told Brian she knew _exactly_ what would happen if he and Roger were alone together and that hadn’t helped, either.

And because it had drawn Brian’s eyes to Roger, he saw the exact moment that Sarina leaned in to whisper in _his_ ear – which meant he was looking at Roger when Roger’s eyes snapped up over to him.

They’d never got any less beautiful with age, still big and blue and Brian still felt like he was drowning in them. For a moment, he was lost, taken back in time to the first time Roger had looked at him like that.

And then Gwilym had patted his shoulder and asked a question about the Special, and the moment was gone. Roger had turned back to whatever celebrity he was chatting up, and Brian had to give his attention to his younger counterpart.

He looked forward to leaving.

*

The door was barely closed behind Brian when Roger had him crowded up against it, kissing him fiercely, and all Brian could do was grab his hips and surrender.

“God, why do these parties drag on so long,” Roger grumbled as he pulled back for hair, his fingers going straight to Brian’s shirt buttons. “I’ve been wanting to do that since they announced the winner.”

Brian grinned and shrugged off his jacket.

“Thought you liked parties, Rog?” he teased as he started working on Roger’s buttons.

“Not when they keep you from fucking me,” Roger whined playfully back, and Brian laughed.

“Well, we can fix that now.” He finally got Roger’s shirt undone and pushed it back, running his fingers over the soft skin of Roger’s shoulders as he did. Roger smiled back and pulled impatiently on the sleeves of Brian’s shirt.

“Off,” he demanded, and Brian did so, his cheeks flushing dully as he thought about how he definitely wasn’t the lithe slender waif Roger had fallen in love with all those years ago anymore. He knew Roger still loved him, but sometimes he just felt self-conscious – especially after they’d been hanging around Gwilym.

Brian’s thoughts were interrupted by Roger’s lips on his, his tongue tracing lazily along his lower lip, and the hot bursts of breath against his mouth as Roger spoke.

“You’re in your head, bright star.”

“I’m sorry, angel,” Brian murmured back. “I was just having a moment.”

“Perhaps I need to help you get out of it,” Roger’s grin widened, and Brian only had that moment of warning before Roger was pushing him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, forcing Brian to sit. Roger followed him, pushing him backwards until Brian had his back up against the headboard, and Roger was sprawled between his legs, propped up on his elbows and a very _hungry_ expression on his face.

“Let’s get these off,” he added, and Brian wriggled helpfully as Roger pulled his trousers down. He thought vaguely about protesting as the expensive suit pants were tossed carelessly to one side, but then Roger bent down, and suddenly Brian didn’t care about anything other than his lover’s mouth.

“God, Rog!”

“You’ve called me that for fifty years. The man upstairs might get jealous.”

Before Brian could think of a witty retort, Roger had pulled his underwear down and licked at the tip of Brian’s cock, before blowing on it. Brian couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

Grinning triumphantly, Roger closed his mouth over the tip, sucking Brian in slowly, his tongue working lazy circles. He felt Brian’s fingers scrabbling in his hair, looking for purchase; he managed to grab some between his fingertips and tug, sending shivers of pleasure down Roger’s spine.

He made sure to hum in return, and Brian bucked up into his mouth, forcing his cock deeper. Roger had been ready, and relaxed his throat, continuing his humming as he started sucking in rhythm –

“Rog, stop, stop, love,” Brian’s voice was ragged as he pulled at Roger’s hair again. Roger allowed himself to be pulled up, licking his lips as he looked up at Brian.

“What’s wrong, Bri?”

“If you keep doing that,” Brian laughed shakily, “this is going to be over far too quickly.”

“Is that so?” Roger let his grin widen as he ran a hand up Brian’s side, leaning in to kiss him.

“Yes, and you know it,” Brian nipped at Roger’s lower lip. “Why don’t you get those pants off and I’ll get us organized?”

“As you wish, Dr May,” Roger’s tone was impish, and Brian groaned.

“You’re going to be the death of me one day.”

“But what a way to go, eh?”

Brian rolled his eyes, but he could feel the dopey smile on his face as he rolled off the bed. He padded through to the bathroom as quickly as possible, grabbing the lube from the cabinet and a towel, and then hurried back into the main room, biting his lip at the sight before him.

Roger was now reclining back on the pillows, completely naked, his hips propped up on a cushion and legs spread, giving Brian a perfect view of his cock, which he was stroking lazily. His big blue eyes flicked up to meet Brian’s and Brian honestly thought he was going to melt.

“You’re in your head again, bright star,” Roger chuckled softly.

“Only lost in how beautiful you are, my angel,” Brian slid onto the bed, running his hands up Roger’s thighs. Roger’s cheeks went faintly pink.

“Oh? Even now, old and grey and saggy…”

“Especially now. Beautiful and mature and perfect.”

Roger’s cheeks went even more pink, and Brian couldn’t help his smile as he adjusted his position. It was harder, these days, to do this from this angle, but they were Hollywood stars now (or something) so he figured Roger deserved it.

Sure enough, he was rewarded with a whimper from above him as he licked a long stripe up to Roger’s hole. He teased him gently for a moment, dancing his tongue around the edge, reveling in the harsh gasps it caused, before plunging his tongue inside.

Roger’s cry bounced most delightfully off the walls as Brian set to work, relishing in the taste of Roger on his tongue. He groped with his free hand for the lube bottle, making sure to moan extra loudly when Roger ground down against his face.

Roger let out a sad little sigh when Brian pulled away and sat up, but whatever clever comment was on his lips came out more as a strangled gurgle when Brian pushed a finger inside him.

“Bri,” he managed to get out, “Bri, _please_ …”

“Now, love,” Brian bent down to kiss him, “I want to take my time with you tonight.”

Roger pretended to huff, but leaned up into the kiss, pushing his hips down against Brian’s hand.

They kissed lazily for a while, Roger’s fingers dancing slowly around Brian nipples in a way he knew drove the older man mad. Brian just kept his pace, knowing that Roger was impatient and often forgot he wasn’t as pliable and easy to open as when he was younger.

His second finger slid in easily, and Roger threw his head back with a breathy moan.

“Bri – _please_ – god, I’m old, not glass…”

Brian chuckled, sinking his teeth into the skin of Roger’s shoulder as he hooked his fingers upwards. Roger cried out again, his fingernails raking across Brian’s back, and he bit a little harder, sucking a mark into the skin.

By the time he’d added a third finger, Roger’s voice had risen to a keening sound, his hips circling as he searched for friction or Brian’s fingers to go deeper.

“Please, Bri, please…”

Brian sat up slowly, teasingly, making sure to roll the condom on as slowly as he possibly could, taking his time lubing himself up until Roger’s voice broke into a high whine.

“Stop teasing, you little prick.”

“Oh? _Little_ prick, hmm? Should we test that theory?”

He pushed in a little way, wanting to give Roger time to adjust, but the drummer was having none of it. Before Brian could react, Roger had hooked his ankles around his waist and pulled, forcing Brian forward until he was fully seated.

“Oh, god, _Rog_ ,” he groaned, scrunching his eyes shut as he focused all his willpower on not coming.

When he opened them again, it was to find Roger staring at him, his face all flushed.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, awe-struck. “My beautiful bright star.”

Brian could feel himself blushing, and so chose that moment to roll his hips. Roger’s breathing hitched and his fingers clutched at Brian’s arms as he moved back.

They made love slowly, tenderly, each wanting to draw the moment out. It was rarer that they got to spend time together these days, and even when they were on tour they weren’t always in the mood. But this – Brian wanted to imprint it on his mind forever. The soft mewling cries Roger made, the way his body arched up, the way he clenched around Brian, drawing him deeper – there were some things time never changed.

Brian had loved Roger for fifty years, and he’d love him for fifty more if the world let him.

Roger tightened again, and Brian felt his orgasm starting to build in his spine. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around Roger’s cock, and began to stroke quickly, squeezing firmly.

Roger came with a shout, his eyes wide and limbs shaking. The way he tightened even further around Brian was just too much, and after just a few more thrusts he was coming too, Roger’s name on his lips like a prayer.

Neither moved for a long moment, before Brian managed to cobble together enough brain power to pull out carefully. Roger still hissed slightly, but the hiss petered out to a sigh as Brian quickly covered him with a towel while he tied off the condom and tossed it away.

(Roger had always liked having some kind of weight on his skin immediately after sex.)

His eyelashes fluttered as his hazy eyes looked up at Brian and he smiled. Brian smiled back, wiping Roger down, before tossing the towel aside and pulling the drummer into his arms.

Roger made a sound that Brian always referred to as his purr and snuggled in tightly.

“I love you, bright star. You’re always perfect to me.”

“I love you too, beautiful angel.”

Brian tried to snag the quilt, but Roger’s soft breathing was intoxicating, and made him less inclined to worry; he buried his face in Roger’s hair, feeling the fingers tangled in his curls, and let sleep carry him away.

*

Sarina opened the hotel room door as quietly as she could. She would never normally disturb them, but Roger had left his phone with her by accident, and she knew he’d want it in the morning.

She put the phone on the counter, and as she turned to leave, the sight on the bed caught her eye.

Sarina couldn’t help her smile as she looked at the way Brian and Roger were tangled together, as though molded to one another. They were shivering slightly, though, and without thinking, she crossed the room to the bed, and pulled the quilt up over them. She knew Roger loved her, but that it would never be the same as what he felt for the guitarist. Brian made her Roger happy, and that was all that mattered to her.

Bending down to press a soft kiss to each man’s temple, she backed out quietly, and headed back to the room she shared with Roger, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on Liar and Happy at Home, promise! More stuff coming soon hopefully, including the posting to AO3 of the headcanons I've answered on my tumblr (nothingelsematterswrites)! Yay!


End file.
